I have a date
by OokamiWolfDK
Summary: Peggy Carter is having a hard time moving on with her life after the loss of Captain Rogers. Will she ever get the chance of closure?


Peggy was sitting at the desk in her cabin, a mug of cooling tea in her hand. She was staring out the window, completely lost in her own thoughts.

It had been two weeks since Steve went down with the enormous plane, saving so many people, yet not being able to save himself. It didn't seem fair at all. Steve was the one person in this whole wide world who definitely deserved to live.

Peggy wasn't sure on how to feel about the whole situation. She had cared deeply for Steve, and she had surely wanted him to grow old with the love of his life. If he had only been allowed to live out the typical American dream – A lovely house, a caring wife, several beautiful children, and an adorable golden retriever – Peggy would have been happy. But no, Steve had had to go and sacrifice himself.

It was difficult for Peggy to decide on how to feel. She was angry because he sacrificed himself, yet she was very proud of his bravery and selflessness. Another reason for her to be angry, however, was the fact that he had promised her a date. He had promised her a date, and then he had gone and thrown his life away. The feeling she felt the best, however, was the sadness that seemed to be constantly crashing over her in wild, uncontrollable waves, like the ocean during a horribly strong storm. Everything seemed to remind her of Steve. He was everywhere, and her mind could not find rest at all, as her thoughts kept returning to the soldier who gave up his life for so many others' lives.

At times, though, Peggy would be seated somewhere, staring out into nothingness, much like what she was currently doing, and feeling so utterly empty. She would prefer being sad or angry, because this heavy feeling weighing down on her was simply too much.

People had started to treat her differently, acting like she would break at the smallest touch. Even Howard Stark, a man who was known for being quite rough around the edges, was suddenly treating her as if she was a fine piece of china. Quite frankly, she was getting sick of the special treatment. The risk of her exploding was increasing day by day, minute by minute, second by second. She was a ticking bomb, just waiting to go off–

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, which brought Peggy tumbling back into reality. She sat for a moment, deciding whether or not she should act like she wasn't even there. As the person knocked again, seeming to be in quite a hurry, Peggy decided against the idea of hiding. She got up and moved to the door. The door was opened slowly, as Peggy tried to calm herself down and prepare herself for whoever was out there. When the door had been fully opened, however, she was at a loss of words, as she definitely had not expected this visitor.

"Steven?" She could hardly believe her own eyes. It was Steve. He was back. He was still alive.

"Uh, hello Peggy", he said quietly, seeming quite nervous and not all too happy. "Don't get too relieved. I can't stay."

Peggy gave him a confused look as she stepped aside, allowing him into her cabin. "What on Earth are you talking about, Steven?" She tried to keep the worried tone in check, but she failed miserably.

Steve took a deep breath, and then slowly let the air out of his lungs again, fighting to keep himself calm and collected. "Well, you see, I'm… I've come from the future. A good friend of mine gave me an opportunity to go back to talk to you", he explained. Peggy was only growing more confused by the minute, but decided to keep quiet for now, hoping to be able to understand it all at some point.

They took a seat on her bed, and Steve gave Peggy the best explanation he could. He told her of how he had been under ice for more than seventy long years, and of how he managed to return to the 40's, at least for a little while.

Peggy nodded in understanding. "I see. Though, you still have not told me exactly _why_ you have returned."

Steve smiles softly. "Well, I did owe you a dance, didn't I?" He chuckles lightly and takes her hand. "Come; let's go to the Stork Club, shall we?"

Not knowing what else to do in the situation, Peggy agreed. She got dressed and headed to the Stork Club with Steve, still nearly speechless from shock.

When they arrived at the club, Steve led her to the dance floor. He smiled cheerfully as he skillfully whipped her around on the dance floor, not stepping on her toes even a single time during the dance. "I've been taking classes", he says, chuckling lightly.

Peggy cannot help but laugh at that. She hadn't laughed for what seemed like a very long time, and now she was finally unwinding and opening herself up a little.

They danced the night away, and didn't return until early in the morning. Steve had to carry Peggy most of the way home, as she was both tipsy and had sore feet from dancing so much. Steve laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead. He smiled softly at her. "I probably won't be here in the morning, but don't be sad. Promise me that you won't be sad." He strokes her cheek.

Peggy frowned. "Don't go, Steven. You just got back"

He simply gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Peggy, but you know I can't stay. I have to go back to my time." He takes her hand and kisses it. "You will be just fine. I know that for a fact. You're gonna move on, and you're gonna live an amazing life."

By the frown on Peggy's face, she sure didn't seem to believe it herself, but Steve was persistent. "You know, maybe you should go dancing with Howard someday", he says as he winks at her. "He really likes you."

Peggy simply nodded, not quite trusting her own voice. She pulled at his sleeve, pulling him into the bed with her. He smiled softly and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Peggy."

The next morning, Steve was gone, just like he said he would be. Peggy had to look down herself to make sure that last night was real, but she was wearing her favorite red dress still, so it had to have been true. It made Peggy sad to see the empty spot beside her, but she felt strangely at peace with it all. She knew that Steven would be just fine, and she knew that she would be, too.

She got out of bed and got dressed, and then headed straight for Howard's lab, a determined look in her eyes. "Stark. You and me at the Stork Club at seven this Saturday. Got it?"

Peggy couldn't help but chuckle a little at Howard's surprised face. Soon enough, she was walking back towards her cabin with a smirk plastered on her face.

She had a date.


End file.
